


Broad Street Blues

by shoemaster



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/pseuds/shoemaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick look at the life of Paul Bissonnette: Private Investigator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broad Street Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quettaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quettaser/gifts).



“Aw jeez, Biz, what happened to your face?”

Turris looks so sharp and clean in his uniform, and the sunlight glints off his badge.

“Carci and I were chasing down this munson and when Carci went to tackle him, the guy moved out of the way and I got clipped,” Paul explains. “It's no big, I'll have Yoli look at it when we get back to the office.”

“Oh, so nothing to report then?” Turris puts his notepad away.

“Nah, we've got it under control.”

That same munson also stole Paul's Blackberry, but there's not point in reporting it to the police. Lieutenant Pronger kicked the case down to him and Carci, since the real police have bigger crimes to solve.

“Okay, Biz, take care of yourself,” Turris says. “I'll tell McKenzie we saw you.”

McKenzie's a nice guy, he thinks Paul had a lot of potential back at the Academy, and actually seemed surprised when he washed out of the force and went in to private investigating. Paul's tried to explain how much less paper work there is on this side of everything, but he's not sure McKenzie gets it. He thinks maybe Bob actually likes writing all those reports.

“See you later, rookie.”

***

He makes Dan buy him lunch at Taco Bell, and a few extra chalupas for Spoons and the other homeless guys in the area where all the smart phones have been getting lifted. Hardly anyone notices them, so they'll do all sorts of illegal shit in front of them, the trick is getting them to talk.

Paul stops into Walgreen's to pick up some toilet paper, and when he comes out, Carci's grinning, his mustache framing his missing teeth. “Come on, we've got a lead.”

"Boom."


End file.
